<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something in the Water by Alaynes_Mirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632876">Something in the Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynes_Mirror/pseuds/Alaynes_Mirror'>Alaynes_Mirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynes_Mirror/pseuds/Alaynes_Mirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘It’s been over two weeks since we started this bet and they’re still not together,’ Nishinoya said.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Tanaka sighed. ‘Man, it’s painful to watch sometimes.’</i></p><p>  <i>Hinata took that moment to serve, but his aim was completely off and the ball narrowly avoided Kageyama’s ear. He rounded on Hinata and started yelling.</i></p><p>  <i>‘Bless them,’ Noya said affectionately, then he licked his ice lolly thoughtfully. ‘They need help, or they’ll never get together.'</i></p><p>  <i>Tanaka looked at the wooden stick in Noya’s hand. ‘Have you got a magic wand lying around?’ He joked.</i></p><p>  <i>‘Ryu,’ Noya breathed. ‘That’s it!’</i></p><p>Tanaka and Noya give the freak duo a love potion.</p><p>Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(if you squint) - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something in the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very dumb!! You have been warned!! Now enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of shoes squeaking against the wooden floor of the gymnasium drifted through the open doorway, accompanied by the occasional <i>thump</i> of a volleyball hitting the ground. </p><p>Nishinoya and Tanaka sat sprawled on the floor, warming their backs against the evening summer sun as they finished off a couple of ice lollies, watching their teammates. Official practice had already finished for the day but, as usual, Kageyama and Hinata were still on the court.</p><p>Nishinoya popped the ice lolly out of his mouth. ‘You owe me ¥1,000 by the way.’ </p><p>‘What?’ Tanaka demanded. ‘Why?’</p><p>‘It’s been over two weeks since we started this bet and they’re <i>still</i> not together.’</p><p>Tanaka sighed. ‘Right. Man, it’s painful to watch sometimes.’</p><p>Hinata took that moment to serve, but his aim was completely off and the ball narrowly avoided Kageyama’s ear. He rounded on Hinata and started yelling.</p><p>‘Bless them,’ Nishinoya said affectionately.</p><p>Tanaka shook his head. ‘They’re just so <i>blind</i> to it. Freakishly smart when it comes to volleyball, but when it comes to this they’re completely dumb.’</p><p>The two of them watched as Kageyama and Hinata continued to wrestle and argue before they eventually gave up and got back to practicing.</p><p>Nishinoya licked his ice lolly thoughtfully. ‘They need help, or they’ll <i>never</i> get together.’</p><p>Tanaka smirked, a glint in his eye. ‘Maybe it’s time for their wise and kind-hearted senpai to step up.’ </p><p>‘Ryu, you read my mind,’ Nishinoya grinned. ‘But what can we do?’</p><p>Tanaka looked at the wooden stick in Noya’s hand. ‘Have you got a magic wand lying around?’ He joked.</p><p>Suddenly Nishinoya gasped, making Tanaka jump and drop the last bit of lolly into his lap. Cursing, he scooped it up into his mouth. ‘What is it?’</p><p>Nishinoya was wearing the same expression he’d worn when Asahi had been caught in the rain and turned up to the gym with his shirt completely see-through.</p><p>‘Ryu,’ he breathed. ‘That’s it!’</p><p>                                                                                                                         +</p><p>The next day Kageyama was passing the ball back and forth between himself and Hinata as they waited for everyone else to arrive for practice after school. Unusually, Nishinoya and Tanaka had arrived even before they had, though they hadn’t appeared on the court yet, having helped Yachi to fill everyone's water bottles and were now getting changed.</p><p>Hinata yawned. </p><p>‘Oh, I’m sorry, am I keeping you from your nap time?’ Kageyama asked sarcastically. </p><p>Hinata pouted, and threw the ball back aggressively.</p><p>‘Baka-yama. I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,’ he grumbled.</p><p>‘Well that’s what you get for staying up playing games.’ </p><p>‘That’s not what I was doing!’</p><p>Kageyama paused before passing the ball again. ‘What were you doing, then?’</p><p>For some reason this question made Hinata blushed furiously and he fumbled the ball, allowing it to fall to the floor with a <i>thud.</i>  </p><p>Kageyema frowned as he watched Hinata scrambling to pick the ball back up. Was he sick? He did look a little feverish. Kageyama crossed the court and grabbed Hinata’s bottle.</p><p>‘Here, dumbass,’ he said, tossing it over to Hinata. ‘Make sure you drink something.’</p><p>Hinata popped the lid with a smile, and drank the cool liquid down gratefully. </p><p>Frustratingly Kageyama could feel his cheeks heating up as he watched the way Hinata’s throat bobbed while he drank, the way his lips wrapped around the bottle.</p><p>Cursing, he turned away. This kind of thing had been happening more and more recently; where very normal occurrences involving Hinata had made his body respond in strange ways, like making his mouth feel dry or his heart speed up. Not wanting to face what this meant, Kageyama had been trying to pretend the reactions weren’t happening, but it was getting harder to ignore.</p><p>At that moment the rest of the second and third years appeared in the doorway, with Yamaguchi pulling Tsukishima along behind them. </p><p>Kageyama watched from the side of the court as Hinata was greeted enthusiastically by the rest of their team, and Sugawara immediately began teasing him about something. </p><p>Kageyama always noted how people's moods would change once they came into contact with Hinata. Everyone just seemed to relax. Of course Kageyama had met people before who could influence others; Oikawa could be like that when he wanted. But Hinata really was like the sun, casting his light on everyone around him, making each of them feel special and important.</p><p>Hinata was dazzling. </p><p>It was hard to look at him sometimes.</p><p>Unfortunately, Kageyama had noticed that along with these strange new feelings towards Hinata, he got a selfish pang of jealousy whenever Hinata was paid this kind of attention by others. And this was particularly annoying because <i>everyone</i> loved Hinata.</p><p>Kageyama aimed a frustrated kick at a nearby ball. </p><p>‘Oi, Kageyama, don’t hurt the ball!’ Hinata yelled at him. ‘And stop lurking in the corner.’ </p><p>Kageyama scowled but did as Hinata said, coming to stand beside him. </p><p>Daichi clapped his hands together, and everyone stopped talking. </p><p>‘Ok, let’s get on with practice now we’re all here,’ he began, but then his eyes fell on a lone sports bag by the doorway. ‘Oh, did someone leave their stuff here?’</p><p>Yachi didn’t seem to have noticed the bag before, but hurried up to it and grabbed the handle. ‘I’ll take it over to the clubroom to make sure it stays safe.’ </p><p>Yet as she lifted the bag, a small empty bottle fell from the pocket onto the floor with a tinkling noise, rolling to a halt right in the middle of the group.  </p><p>Everyone watched as Daichi moved forwards and picked it up. </p><p>‘Alright,’ he said, sounding serious. ‘Whose is it?’</p><p>Nobody moved.</p><p>Then, very slowly, Nishinoya and Tanaka tentatively raised their hands, trembling before their captain. </p><p>For a moment Kageyama thought Daichi was going to explode and Sugawara seemed on the verge of stepping in, but then Daichi exhaled, the anger leaving him.</p><p>He looked down at the culprits like a disapproving parent. ‘What possessed you both to buy alcohol and then <i>bring it into school? </i>How did you even get hold of this stuff?’ </p><p>Nishinoya seemed to physically deflate with relief. ‘Oh don’t worry, it’s not alcohol.’</p><p>‘It’s just a love potion,’ Tanaka said. </p><p>There was silence.</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t believe his ears.</p><p>‘A <i>love potion?’</i> Tsukishima repeated, sounding incredulous.</p><p>‘I got it from a girl in my class, she’s part of the Occult Club,’ Nishinoya replied, as if this cleared up the matter entirely.</p><p>Sugawara raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Asahi, who was looking equally baffled. ‘We have an Occult Club?’</p><p>‘Yeah, they have bake sales sometimes,’ Yamaguchi piped up. ‘S-so I hear,’ he quickly added, at a look from Tsukishima. </p><p>Kageyama felt Hinata begin to fidget beside him but was somehow able to ignore it, completely distracted by the bizarre conversation unfolding. </p><p>‘So let me get this straight,’ Daichi said slowly, holding up the tiny bottle. ‘This is a <i>real</i> love potion? What does it do?’</p><p>Nishinoya looked uncertain. ‘W-well, it does what you think it would; it makes people fall in love. Or…’ he shared a glance with Tanaka. ‘Helps people already <i>in</i> love to realise it.’</p><p>‘Yes, but <i>how?’</i> Daichi continued patiently. </p><p>‘Easy; you just have someone drink the potion, and whoever hands it to them is the one they fall for,’ Tanaka explained. ‘But don’t worry, the effect wears off the same day when the sun sets.’ </p><p>Kageyama heard Tsukishima mutter to Yamaguchi, ‘oh that’s <i>fine</i> then.’ </p><p>‘So, are you both feeling ok?’ Sugawara asked warily. ‘I mean you seem pretty normal.’</p><p>Tanaka looked surprised. ‘Oh, it wasn’t for us, it was for our freak duo.’ </p><p>Kageyama felt everyone turn to look at him. He blinked.</p><p>‘But I feel fi-’ he began, before realising they were all staring at his hand.</p><p>He followed their gaze.</p><p>Hinata was holding it. </p><p>Kageyama gave a yell of surprise, yanking his hand up as if he’d been burned, but Hinata clung on, his grip surprisingly strong. </p><p>‘H-Hinata?’ He practically squeaked, heat flooding his cheeks. ‘What are you doing?’</p><p>Hinata seemed confused. ‘Holding your hand, dummy.’ </p><p>‘W-why?’ </p><p>Hinata looked up at him with large brown eyes, then broke into a dazzling smile.</p><p>‘Because I like you!’</p><p>Kageyama felt his soul leave his body. </p><p>Tsukishima burst out laughing, clutching his sides, and Sugawara looked like he was also trying to hold in a grin. In fact, almost everyone seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face. </p><p>Kageyama was just trying to stay conscious. </p><p>Daichi rounded on Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were watching Hinata with interest. </p><p>‘What were you two <i>thinking?’</i> </p><p>Tanaka gave a guilty start. ‘We were just trying to help!’</p><p>‘Yeah, we just wanted them to realise their feelings for each other!’ Nishinoya whined.</p><p>Daichi shook his head. ‘I understand you had good intentions, but this was definitely <i>not</i> the way to go about it.’</p><p>The two second years looked sheepish. Daichi turned his attention back to Hinata, who was still holding Kageyama’s hand. </p><p>‘Hinata, are you feeling ok?’ He asked, concern evident in his voice.</p><p>‘I’m great!’ Hinata grinned, looking a little punch drunk.</p><p>‘Maybe you should go to the nurse’s office,’ Ennoshita began, taking a step forwards as if to prise Hinata away from Kageyama but, sensing a threat, Hinata’s gaze was suddenly alert and he snatched Kageyama’s arm closer to him with both hands. </p><p>Ennoshita backed away quickly, and Hinata’s contented smile came back alarmingly fast. </p><p>‘Well, even if he is acting a bit weird, at least he doesn’t seem to be in any danger,’ Sugawara mused.  </p><p>‘I’m not sure we can say the same about Kageyama though,’ Daichi said doubtfully. </p><p>At the sound of his name, Kageyama was brought back to the land of the living with a start. He was desperately trying to think of anything other than how close Hinata was. He was finding it hard to breath with Hinata’s hands on him. </p><p>Sugawara looked thoughtful. ‘Maybe it’s kind of like sleepwalking, and it’s better to just let it run its course.’</p><p>‘And it does wear off at sunset,’ Asahi added.</p><p>‘Kageyama, what do you think?’ Daichi asked. </p><p>Kageyama looked at Hinata, who was staring up at him with shining eyes, still smiling.</p><p>He cleared his throat. ‘I can handle it.’ </p><p>Seeming satisfied with this answer, Daichi turned to the the rest of them. ‘Alright, let’s get practise underway. Just ignore Hinata as best you can, unless he gives you a reason to fear for Kageyama’s safety. Everyone line up, and we’ll split into teams.’</p><p>Kageyama suddenly felt himself wrenched down as Hinata yanked his arm even closer. ‘I’m with Kageyama!’ He announced.</p><p>Daichi sighed. ‘Yes, we know, that’s fine.’</p><p>Kageyama heard Tsukishima snigger, but was too busy trying not to focus on how he could feel the warmth of Hinata’s body pressed against his arm. </p><p><i>Could </i>he handle this? He was starting to have doubts.</p><p>Practise started smoothly enough, though there were a few close shaves, like when Hinata practically launched himself over the net to get to Tsukishima, after he made a sarcastic comment about Kageyama. He was also told off by Daichi for continuously trying to touch Kageyama during the game; grabby hands leaping out to graze the back of his head or his arms. At one point Hinata even attempted to hold Kageyama’s hand as they both jumped to block a spike from the opposing team. </p><p>Serving was also interesting. </p><p>Kageyama was already feeling jumpy from Hinata's touches, and his breathing was uneven. Nevertheless, he strode up to the line, spinning the ball in his hands, attempting to get his nerves under control.</p><p>‘Ugh, he looks so <i>cool.’</i></p><p>Kageyama’s head snapped over to Hinata, who was watching him while trotting on the spot, clutching his face in disbelief.</p><p>Kageyama was blushing so hard he was sure there must be steam coming off his head. He noticed Tanaka and Nishinoya exchanging triumphant smiles. </p><p>‘You’re handling this pretty well, Kageyama,’ Asahi chuckled, after he’d managed to serve. ‘I’m not sure I could if it were me.’ </p><p>‘Oh please,’ Tsukishima scoffed. ‘This is probably the best day of his majesty’s life.’</p><p>Kageyama chose not to dignify this comment with a reply. </p><p>While Hinata’s constant attention was definitely distracting and unfamiliar, what was really making Kageyama’s head spin was just how ridiculously <i>cute</i> he was finding it. </p><p>Was this what it would be like for them to date?</p><p>Kageyama thought it must be, and his stomach flipped at the idea of being able to act like this with Hinata every day if, for some impossible reason, he ever came to feel this way about Kageyama without the potion. </p><p>They were nearing the end of the set now, and their team had to get just one more point to win. Kageyama was aware that so far he hadn’t attempted to set up their quick. Hinata was playing well, despite his <i>condition,</i> but Kageyama was worried that they would both distract each other too much to pull it off, and he didn’t want either of them getting injured. </p><p>But this <i>could</i> be the thing to win them the game. </p><p>As if testing his own resolve, Kageyama looked over at Hinata while Tanaka stepped up to serve, and his breath caught in his throat.</p><p>Hinata was already looking back at him, wearing the exhilarated expression that Kageyama knew with his eyes closed. It was the one Hinata had worn ever since the first time they'd stood together on the same side of the net. It was the look that said, <i>‘I’m here. I’m ready.’</i></p><p>Kageyama felt a swoop of adrenaline, and focused forwards, excitement building as he watched the ball come into play. It jumped from hand to hand, steadily drawing nearer. </p><p>Hinata rushed past behind him and jumped; the blinding light from the windows above illuminating his body as he soared upwards.</p><p>Kageyama felt the rubbery weight of the ball press against his fingertips and, with a controlled flick of his wrists, it burst towards Hinata, straight into the incoming path of his hand. The familiar cracking sound filled the air as Hinata’s palm connected with the ball, and it rocketed downwards, bouncing off the court on the other side of the net. </p><p>The rest of the team cheered, and Kageyama felt the familiar rush of victory that always followed scoring a point.</p><p>‘Kageyamaaaaaa!’</p><p>Kageyama barely had time to turn in the direction of Hinata’s voice, before an orange blur was jumping towards him. He felt the whole of Hinata’s weight come down as his arms and legs wrapped around Kageyama’s torso. </p><p>Without hesitation, without even thinking, Kageyama caught him; his arms coming up to hold Hinata close. His hands curled into the back of Hinata’s jersey, and in turn felt Hinata’s hands around his neck. Kageyama buried his face into the other boy's chest. </p><p>He forgot about the love potion, he forgot that the whole team was watching, he forgot about everything. For one glorious moment he was only aware of having Hinata in his arms. He felt as though he’d swallowed a sunbeam, and it was radiating out of him. </p><p>Slowly, dimly, he was aware of the world coming back into focus, and reluctantly he let go of Hinata, who hopped to the floor. Everyone was staring, and Kageyama felt a hot flush of embarrassment.</p><p>‘O-ok, let’s wrap things up,’ Daichi said with false bravado into the silence, clapping his hands together. </p><p>The rest of the team hid smiles and awkward laughter as they started packing up, though Nishinoya and Tanaka looked like proud parents. </p><p>Kageyama didn’t resist as a completely oblivious Hinata took his hand, and they headed over to the clubroom with the rest of the team to change out of their sweaty practice gear. </p><p>His body seemed to <i>fizz</i> where he could still feel the weight of Hinata against him, the softness of the other boy’s jersey ghosting through his fingers. </p><p>Still lost in thought as they entered the clubroom, Kageyama began removing his clothes. He was peeling off his shirt when he sensed someone looking, and turned to see Hinata staring at him with dark eyes, his cheeks glowing. He looked almost <i>hungry. </i></p><p>‘Woah there, old man,’ Nishinoya laughed, noticing what was going on. ‘Captain, we have a slight problem.’</p><p>Daichi’s gaze darted to Hinata, taking in his glassy-eyed expression. He then looked at Sugawara, who nodded. The two of them moved towards Hinata.</p><p>‘Alright, Hinata, let’s wait outside while Kageyama finishes dressing, then you can come back in and change.’</p><p>Immediately Hinata exploded into loud protests and complaints, stating that it was only natural to stare at someone that good-looking, but allowed himself to be lead outside.</p><p>Kageyama’s heart was hammering from the look on Hinata’s face. He had never been looked at like that before, and it made something coil tightly inside him, hot and low. He shook his head, trying to physically rid himself of thoughts he should definitely <i>not</i> be having while in a room full of people. Hurriedly he finished changing, careful to avoid his mind wandering.</p><p>Once he'd finished and left the clubroom he watched Hinata being escorted safely back inside, and went over to wait by the bike racks as usual. Tanaka and Nishinoya walked up to him, looking purposeful.</p><p>Tanaka tapped his watch. ‘You’ve got about an hour left of sunlight.’</p><p>Nishinoya gave him a knowing look. ‘Use it wisely.’</p><p>Kageyama felt himself squirm but managed to give a jerky nod. The two second years left, and soon enough Kageyama could hear the sound of running footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Hinata sprinting towards him, a euphoric smile on his face. Kageyama was amazed his heart hadn’t just given out after today’s events. </p><p>Hinata came to a halt far too close to Kageyama. ‘Ready?’</p><p><i>No,</i> Kageyama thought. ‘Yes,’ he said. </p><p>Hinata grinned and turned to unlock his bike before guiding it out of the shelter. After a moment of adjusting, Hinata figured out how to to keep one hand steady on the handlebars while holding Kageyama’s hand in the other, and they began their walk home. </p><p>Kageyama realised he was starting to get used to the feeling of Hinata’s warm hand in his, and his stomach twisted as he thought of the minutes ticking away the time left to enjoy it. </p><p><i>‘Use it wisely,’ </i>Nishinoya had said, but Kageyama knew that was impossible.  </p><p>Maybe for him or Tanaka such a thing would be easy. They were so sure of themselves; able to be confident on <i>and</i> off the court. Sure, on the court was easy. In volleyball there were rules to follow, positions to play, lines to guide you. Your world was reduced to a simple rectangle. You could be confident because you knew what to do, and when and how. </p><p>But the world outside the court was confusing. Thoughts and feelings didn't always make logical sense, especially where Hinata was concerned. What was Kageyama supposed to do? How could he be sure to make Hinata happy? If Hinata was the sun then that probably made Kageyama a cloud. Grey and sullen, only able to darken the skies, but never <i> give</i> the sun anything in return for its light. Kageyama couldn’t offer Hinata the things he would surely get from someone more outgoing and self-assured. </p><p>
  <i>And yet…</i>
</p><p>Kageyama looked down at Hinata who was chatting happily about their earlier match, swinging their hands as they walked.</p><p>Today had allowed Kageyama a look at what life could be like if they were together, and Hinata had looked so goddamn <i>happy</i>. Kageyama knew it was stupid; that it was just the effect of the love potion. But the way Hinata had looked and smiled at him wasn’t something you could forget in a hurry. </p><p>Like the sun orbiting the earth, for a few shining hours Kageyama had been the centre of Hinata’s world. He had stood there alone in the bright, warm light; the sole focus of its rays, and he didn’t ever want to leave. </p><p>‘Kageyama? Are you even listening to me?’ Hinata pouted, tugging on his arm.</p><p>‘Of course I am, dumbass,’ Kageyama replied automatically. He sighed. ‘You won’t even remember this tomorrow anyway.’</p><p>They had now reached the point in the steep mountain road where they parted ways, and they stopped to face each other. Kageyama saw that the light had almost completely vanished behind the dark ridges in the distance.</p><p>He felt a sudden spike of panic.</p><p>
  <i>I don’t want this to end.</i>
</p><p>Some of what he had been feeling must have shown on his face, because Hinata was now looking up at Kageyama with a worried expression. ‘What’s wrong?’</p><p>‘Today is just… almost over,’ Kageyama muttered.</p><p>‘Hmmm,’ Hinata began, sounding mischievous. ‘In that case we’d better make the most of it.’ </p><p>His hands slid up Kageyama’s arms before gripping his jacket collar and pulling him down towards him. </p><p>Kageyama felt Hinata’s breath against his lips before he realised what was about to happen.</p><p>Instinctively he pushed back. ‘No.’</p><p>Hinata looked bewildered. ‘What?’</p><p><i>‘No,’</i> Kageyama repeated firmly. </p><p>‘But I want you to kiss me!’ Hinata frowned. </p><p>He scrambled forwards again, intent on his target, and Kageyama had to raise his arms as a physical barrier to shield himself. </p><p>If Kageyama had known when he’d woken up this morning that he’d be ending the day by fighting off a kiss from Hinata, he’d have thought he’d taken a heavy serve to the back of the head.</p><p>But no matter how badly he wanted to kiss Hinata, this was wrong.  </p><p>‘C’mon, Kageyama, pleeease?’ Hinata whined, continuing to struggle forwards. </p><p>‘I said no, idiot!’</p><p>‘Don’t you want to kiss me?’</p><p>‘Not like this!’ </p><p>The words had left Kageyama’s mouth before he could stop them. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>Oh <i>SHIT.</i></p><p>Horrified with himself, Kageyama took a step backwards. Hinata had stopped moving and was staring up at him, eyes wide in surprise. </p><p>It was then that Kageyama noticed the very last drop of sunlight reflected in those honeyed depths, and knew he only had seconds left. </p><p>He didn’t want to be here to see the expression change on Hinata’s face. He didn’t want to see the affection disappear from his eyes. </p><p>With his words still hanging between them, Kageyama turned and ran as fast as he could away from Hinata. He didn’t stop until he’d reached his house, and slammed the door behind him. He sank to his knees, breathing heavily, his heart pounding. </p><p>He had basically just told Hinata he liked him, hadn’t he? He’d told him straight to his stupid face that he wanted to kiss him. Kageyama gave a groan of embarrassment, covering his blushing face with his hands, even though there was no one there to see. </p><p><i>Maybe Hinata won’t remember any of this, </i>he thought desperately.</p><p>Maybe it was like when adults had too much to drink and woke up with their memory foggy. Kageyama prayed that this was the case, terrified of Hinata’s reaction to the feelings that were still so strange even to himself.</p><p>He prayed for Hinata not to remember. But he also found himself feeling a little sad at the thought that Hinata might simply forget all they had shared that day. </p><p>                                                                                                                         +</p><p>When he awoke the next morning, for the first time in his life Kageyama Tobio considered bunking off school. The thought of having to face Hinata after yesterday was more than he could stand. So much had happened, not to mention he had essentially <i>confessed. </i></p><p>Kageyama felt waves of hot embarrassment roll over him, and shoved his face into a pillow. </p><p>But then he thought about the team, and what their reaction would be if he didn’t show up today. He’d have to face them eventually, and putting it off would probably just make it worse.</p><p>Kageyama sat up and dragged himself out of bed.</p><p>His usual morning meet-up with Hinata was pain he could easily avoid though. </p><p>Set on taking as much time as possible to get ready, Kageyama dawdled as he got dressed and made breakfast, labouring over the motions of brushing his teeth and preparing his textbooks. </p><p>Finally, when he couldn’t put it off any longer, Kageyama hitched up his bag and opened the front door. </p><p>He had time to register a mop of messy orange hair before he started slamming it shut again. But, being the human incarnate of reflexes, Hinata darted forwards before Kageyama could close the door completely and managed to keep it ajar. </p><p>‘I <i>knew</i> you were thinking of bunking off, so I decided to come pick you up,’ Hinata said crossly. ‘Which makes you a complete jerk because really it should be <i>me</i> wanting to skip after…’ </p><p>He trailed off, looking embarrassed. </p><p>Kageyama stopped trying to slam the door. Bracing himself for what was to come, he hesitantly stepped outside to join Hinata. ‘How much... do you remember?’  </p><p>‘Some things are clearer than others,’ Hinata mumbled. ‘Noya-senpai texted me good morning by calling me a dirty old man and I have no idea why.’</p><p>Despite the situation Kageyama found himself giving a snort of laughter.</p><p>‘But,’ Hinata continued, taking a steadying breath. ‘I do remember what you said before you left yesterday.’</p><p>Kageyama felt his insides perform a complicated series of acrobatics. </p><p>Hinata took a step towards him. </p><p>‘And… I want you to know,’ he continued, looking embarrassed but determined. ‘I don’t need some potion to tell me how I’ve always felt… about you.’ </p><p>Kageyama’s heart seemed to be at risk of breaking free entirely from his ribcage, so fast was it pounding.</p><p>Any verbal response he might have started to give was forgotten instantly as Hinata stretched up, slowly putting his arms around Kageyama’s neck. </p><p>Kageyama wasn’t aware of time passing as they kissed. If someone had told him a week had been and gone, he would have believed it. It seemed the only thing keeping him anchored to the world was the feeling of Hinata’s soft lips against his. </p><p>When they finally broke apart, Kageyama realised that at some point he’d been so completely caught up in the kiss he’d actually lifted Hinata off his feet. Kageyama hastily put him down, clearing his throat. </p><p>Hinata grinned. ‘Your face is all red.’ </p><p>‘So is yours, idiot.’ Kageyama grumbled. </p><p>Hinata laughed and it propelled the next few words out of Kageyama's mouth. ‘Go out with me.’</p><p>Hinata stopped laughing, his eyes widening. ‘Really?’</p><p>Kageyama nodded, forcing himself not to look away. </p><p>‘Yes! Yes please!’ Hinata exclaimed.</p><p>‘Good,’ Kageyama replied awkwardly, though he felt like a firework the size of Miyagi had gone off inside him.   </p><p>Together the two of them began their walk down the hill towards the school. Hinata beamed up at Kageyama, who found himself smiling back. </p><p>Hinata was still just as bright, Kageyama just as awkward. But if he was able to make Hinata smile like that, then maybe it wasn’t so bad. </p><p>Kageyama reached out and took Hinata’s hand in his, their fingers intertwining.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was definitely imagining the Occult Club to be like the one in Asobi Asobase<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIfdSmLRDQc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>